A research report published by the WHO show that: the situation of global cancer will be increasingly serious. In the next 20 years new cancer patients number will increased by current 10 million per year to 15 million. Thus the cancer deaths increases annually from 6 million to 10 million. The tumor has become one of the major diseases of a serious threat to human safety and health. China's Ministry of Health statistics show that: China's nascent tumors in patients with a total of about 220 million people a year. Which each year there are about 1.21 million patients with malignant newborn accounted annually newborn to 55% of the total number of cancer patients. The same time, about 3.1 million existing tumor patients, malignant tumors around for about 182 million of existing patients, accounting for 58% of the total number of existing cancer patients in China. Cancer has become the main causes of death in China, accounting for more than 20% of the cause of death.
There are three ways in the treatment of malignant tumors: surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, where chemotherapy is the fastest method of treatment in progress in cancer treatment in recent years. However, chemotherapy drugs are often the “right and wrong”, “regardless of the enemy”, they kill tumor cells while also killing the normal cells of the body. Therapeutic dose toxicity of normal tissues and organs, has brought great suffering to the patient and the poor efficacy, such as bone marrow suppression, gastrointestinal reactions, heart, kidney and other organ damage. Therefore, the study of new anticancer drugs is imperative. Selective regulatory molecules on tumor cell signaling pathways may be a novel research directions of the chemotherapy drugs.